


Something to Hold Onto

by Rerrubble



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, rag tag duo on journey to save the "world", will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rerrubble/pseuds/Rerrubble
Summary: In a world full of magic and mystery, a looming threat bears over everyone. Between an empire set to conquer the world and peculiar events happening across lands, the cogs of disarray are already turning. Now two supposed strangers set out on a journey that proves to hold much more than originally promised.





	Something to Hold Onto

**Author's Note:**

> Apotheous- The northernmost kingdom, referred to as an empire. It has been conquering kingdoms and growing in size as a threat. Led by emperor Tenshouin  
> Metuspero- A centrally based kingdom ruled over by the Sena family. It borders Apotheous on the north and west after recent takeovers. Supplies have been in short supply as those they trade with have been taken over, plans to deal with their two southern neighbors have been discussed but both are ununified nations so plans have been temporarily halted.

The woods echoed silence, the moon highlighting shadows cast upon the small dirt path. Further down the path, a fox stood, ears perked aware of the greater predator lying in wait. Eyes with the focus of a vicious predator peered through the trees, hidden away, knowing their patience would soon be rewarded. The world was still, awaiting another war from an empire ready to conquer the world.Their battle today was to claim the prize of a prince’s head, to send a message that peace was not negotiable. He who trusted the emperor would succumb to his own foolishness.

Deeper in the woods horses waited with the same emotionless eyes as the men who rode them, the emperor's small troop, employed to take out the future crown of Metuspero on his way to discuss a treaty. But unbeknownst to them, a traitor stood among their ranks, a sword that’s blade could pierce either side.

In the distance an owl screeched, breaking the silence that had filled the air and sunk into ears. A tall brunet slowly readied his sword, preparing himself for the fight that was shortly approaching. He stands on neither side, prepared to kill and planning to walk away alone. His gaze followed the dozen of others to a carriage, pulled by pristine white horses surrounded by royal guards. Waiting for their signal time seemed to slow, each second becoming an eternity as his teal eyes took in the universe.

A low whistle sounded the attack as Madara raced out among the other darkly dressed Apotheous soldiers. Moonlight bouncing off blood-soaked blades as more men fell to the ground. Yet still, the silence remained, the sounds of war void from the battle and not a single dying scream could be heard.

 _It’s oddly poetic._ As he removed his blade from the last Metusperoian a sigh fell from his lips. So many bodies of men and beast from both sides littered the ground around him, between the night and the blood each body was as unidentifiable as the last. Not that it mattered to him. After examining his robe he quickly threw the stained garment off and strode over to one of the corpses.

Kneeling down the brunet removed a deep navy cloak off a nameless man. _May his life continue on in those he loved… So many lives felled in this pointless war, they may deserve it but the innocent outliers get affected regardless._

Donning the cloak a noise from the carriage caught his attention. Just one more thing to do before he could leave this mess behind, just one more step closer to gaining the emperor's trust. It still felt...wrong in a way, a prince only trying to protect the safety of his kingdom. But on the other hand, he was playing into the emperor's hands, becoming Tenshouin’s ally would only strengthen the armies bent on destruction.

Opening the carriage door he prepared to raise his sword until a voice pierced the silence that had infested him.

“M-Mikejima?”

_How...How did this prince know his name? He shouldn’t- he should be afraid why is he acting so familiar?_

Quickly glancing down he noticed the cloak he now adorned was from one of the royal guards. _Did this prince mistake him for a guard? That still doesn’t explain his familiarity with me…_

“What are you doing here?”

The silver prince’s words snapped him out of the daze that had encompassed him and he slowly sheathed his sword. Perhaps there could be a better use for the prince beyond death. He couldn’t excuse the sheer curiosity blooming from his name falling from the stranger’s lips.  
  
“ Sena Izumi?” The name came out nothing more than a confused whisper. _This is the prince, right?_

“Ah sorry, my _liege_ are you okay?”  
  
As the prince beckons him closer he inspects the prince for injuries. Madara had to admit this was not what he was expecting, the Izumi was much closer to his age if not younger. Although after his words eyebrows furrowed over icy blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, what you hit your head or something? Eh, whatever, we should get back but... I have no idea where that is. Ugh. Sooo annoying..."

Stepping out of the carriage he watched as Izumi’s face turned to shock as if this were the first time he had experienced death. Had the battle truly been as silent as he thought? Or was it that the boy had simply yet to feel the weight of such sight?

Turning away from the stranger Madara whistled for his horse, looking back over his shoulder to see the prince crouched over one of his guards. He couldn’t see what the boy was doing until he stood up, moving one hand in the shape of a cross and muttering a soft prayer.

"May... your souls find eternal peace and your path to Abysrall be well paved."  
  
Madara raised an eyebrow at the scene before him, a soft pitying smile fell across his lips. With what the world is becoming, to still hold onto faith and prayer was like being a naive child. If the gods did care perhaps some of the men before them would have lived to see the next sunrise. But it did support him in his decision to take the royal with him, a ruler who cared about those who served him was a rare sight the last one being… _no now is not the time to think of such travesties._

A gentle nudge from behind made the brunet almost jump out of his skin. Whipping around his face suddenly relaxed upon seeing the familiar bay mare. A light chuckle rose out of him as he ran a hand down her neck. Scratching behind her ears, Madara gave the horse a small kiss.  
  
“Swift as always, my sweet Dia~ Haha you may have to work a little harder this trip though,” Quickly he strapped up his gear, and while tightening the lightweight saddle he turned back to his soon to be ‘hostage’, “My liege this horse is all that remains so we must ride out together, but I assure you she is the best around so it should be no difficulty. Whenever you are ready we can head out...although I would suggest we leave in haste in case more of those 'bandits' are closing in”  
  
Izumi turned to look at him, an unidentifiable expression lined his face. Madaras gaze filtered back to the mare, regretting his light packing. Equipped with a small saddle and a few bags of supplies it would be hard to believe this was a royal soldiers horse. Izumi seemed intelligent enough to at least question the...odd set up the ‘knight’ was carrying. The naivety shown before in the prince slowly fell away, only causing more confusion for Madara.  
  
“M-My liege would you like some assistance mounting,” His voice remained stoic despite the small stutter.

The prince’s face fell into a frown unbefitting of someone of his class, “...I am well practiced in such manners, assistance won’t necessary. Besides, shouldn’t we remain here and wait, if more of those traitors appear wouldn’t it be braver of us to fight them off and deliver the punishment they deserve.”  
  
Madara felt his eye twitch, _I guess this won’t be a simple task after all...perhaps it is not too late to just off him now._ Despite the thought, he knew he wouldn’t. It was nice to have a change of company and this Izumi seemed to be quite amusing.  
  
Throwing on a large warm smile he grabbed Izumi’s arm, “Haha you have the right sense but I’m afraid we mustn't stay. My orders to keep you safe were crystal clear so for the good of the kingdom we must head out to safety.”

Releasing his grip he turned and effortlessly mounted his horse. Now with her rider, Dia began to get antsy, itching to be gone from the stench of death beginning to fill the area. Knowing better than to try and start early, she simply turned shooting a glare towards the soon to be extra weight.

Ignoring the grouchy mare Madara extended a hand to Izumi flashing a cheeky grin as he did so.

“Hurry on now haha! Or else I may leave without you~”  
  
This did not provide the effect he wanted instead the prince looked on with displeasure.

“Leave me then.” The silver-haired boy raised his head glaring at him with the obstinance of an old mule, “I do not wish to place my faith in someone willing to leave their lord behind.”  
  
Annoyance flared through him for a moment, the stubbornness of a man.  Nevertheless, Madara was just as stubborn and since he had already set his mind on leaving with the prince…

"My lord a knight does not fear for his own safety, my priorities are set on you. Haha, it's as if you have never exchanged in playful banter, I wasn't really going to leave~"

The mare let out a slight huff, growing ever impatient at the situation. Steadying up his steed Madara continued offering out his hand. He knew he had to tread lightly, given the prince was surely starting to grow suspicious.

"I serve with unwavering faith, please have some in me. This kingdom needs a leader, don't put your life on the line out of stubbornness."

He spoke with confidence and belief but inside the words dug into him, they were filled with an array of both truths and lies. He worked only to gain information to stop the empire. Although now those three years were meaningless, the time he spent climbing ranks now to have thrown it away for what? A prince who wouldn’t cooperate?

_I have convinced mountains of men in the past, how much harder can this one man be... Besides once we leave there will be no going back. My life and these past three years now lie in this stranger. Haha, either way, it seems a fun ride will be ahead of us~♪_

Izumi let out a soft puff of air, crossing his arms and choosing to exchange glares with his horse rather than acknowledge his continuing offer. It was worrying how quick his royal aura faded into one of a sulking child.

_I hope he doesn’t act that way around everyone... such a spoiled child._

“Do you really think _now_ is the time for playful banter? A kingdom is not defined by its ruler. Besides, even if I fall another can quickly take my place.”  
  
Finally the other looked back to make eye contact. A nervous flush breached Madara’s face as Izumi studied his face. Contact on his hand caused the brunet to flinch, as Izumi took his hand with a smirk. If he had half a mind less he would have begun to pull the prince up, but it was clear he still had no intent on mounting the horse just yet as he continued his speech,

“You are a knight are you not? Those bastards killed our comrades so if more are on their way like you suggest, the fate they deserve is one of death. If we perish in the fight at least we know our sacrifice meant the saving of many others.”  
  
Staring down at the hand held within his own he let out a soft sigh. He too was always quick to draw a blade but in moments like these, it all seemed pointless to continue. Killing more of the empires men would solve nothing at the moment, and if any escaped… He would be an immediate hunted enemy.

"Your words ring truth but yet my ears protest. Both sides come only as they are ordered too, they have no choice. They wish only to return home and provide for their loved ones, do they not deserve the title of innocence? If revenge is what you seek, your mind should be focused on their leader."

Madara stopped himself, knowing if there was a line he had surely crossed it.

_Shit._

Moving his attention to annoyed blue eyes he sent a soft look of apology. Izumi was quite the odd character, royalty usually remained calm and poised, yet this one had the temper of a pissy alley cat.

"Knights have already sworn their oath to the crown, but if you need reassurance I will swear myself to you again. A king controls the armies but that means nothing if they do not listen."

_Oh gods, I hope he doesn’t actually take up that offer._

Izumi’s scowl grew into a smirk as he lightly pulled on Madara’s hand and helped him down off of his high horse. The growing realization of what was about to happen made a pit in his stomach. While yes, he was the one to bring up an oath, he had not thought his plan through.  
  
“I...guess an oath wouldn’t hurt~ But how am I expected to believe words from someone who may as well be a stranger at this point?”  
  
After waiting for him to kneel down on one knee Izumi grabbed his sword. His prior words finally sunk in, his plan becoming clearer by the second. Madara may not have been the most religious man but he still knew the power of a blood oath. To be bound to your word and one another, the consequence of betrayal...

Still leaning dangerously close, the prince cleaned the soiled blade off on the stolen cloak. Madara’s heart began to race as he stared wide-eyed, the thunder of a thousand storms pounding in his chest.

_What if this was all a trap? No. If it is this prince is more foolish than I could've ever imagined._

Izumi backed away, now lifting one of the brunet’s hands up, the blade of the sword resting on his palm. The metal had already begun to dig into his skin, not yet drawing blood. The time to turn back drawing to a close. Madara knew he wouldn’t get away with choosing his own words...but that just added more mystery and excitement to the adrenaline already coursing through his veins.

“You will repeat the oath I say and swear yourself to-”  
  
Mid-sentence the boy stopped, forcefully turning his hand over. After staring at his hand Izumi looked up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. HIs voice came out fast and shocked, his words tumbling as his mind was already miles ahead of his mouth.

“Y-your ring… Where did you get it.”  
  
Staring back with an equally confused look he pondered what to say. With a quick peek down he examined the ring as well: a wide gold band with flower detailing, with both ends separated by shimmering teal tinted, sapphire gem. He had no memory of where he got the jewelry, it felt important but he couldn’t remember a time without it. One of the few things he wished he could remember among a sea of memories he wished to forget.  
  
“Hmmm, Wouldn’t you like to know~ I’m afraid that’s a secret my dear perhaps in the future I _may_ tell you.”  
  
_Wait… did I just call him my dear, shit will he care? Do people get antsy over titles? Gah I should've added your highness. You fool._

“Ugh so annoying… Nevermind then you can make your own oath I guess.”  
  
With a solid swipe a small cut was sliced into his palm, and then the same action repeated on Izumi’s. As the knife drew blood Madara gave a dramatic wince before giving the now even more annoyed prince a cheeky wink. The fear before had now been fully drowned out by a whirlwind of other thoughts. Ignoring fear was a skill he was forced to develop long ago, without it there is no doubt he would be dead. Or at least that’s what he continued to tell himself

Taking initiative to hopefully throw the other off, Madara grasped the hand in his own, joining their blood and beginning the oath.

“With my life, I will protect yours. On this journey If any harm comes to you, let any pain fall upon me. Until the moon and stars disappear from the sky I vow myself to you. Just leave your worries to mama~♪”

The tension of the moment broke immediately when Izumi let out a suppressed snort at the end of the first part of the oath. Madara raised an eyebrow confused at the sudden outburst as the silver-haired boy rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head. Most people did get...puzzled by his choice of nickname, but he had expected a snide comment or a questioning stare, not this. But before he could question it further, Izumi continued the oath.

“Geez even now… And in return, I shall put my faith and life in you. Unless you prove to be untrustworthy, I will stand beside thy knight.”

With a brisk handshake, both sealed their words in the flowing bond of blood. Not much seemed to change, he had expected some altering force to come upon him but...nothing, nada, not a single hair felt different. He was surprised at the amount the other gave, it was littered with loopholes yet still felt full and comforting.

“Mikejima.”

Startled he quickly let go of Izumi’s hand, wiping his hand on the fabric of his pants. With a huff, he lifted himself up before offering a hand out to the prince only to be ignored as the boy begrudgingly lifted himself up as well.

“Haha well, I guess that means it’s time to leave~ Even if days seem dark I assure you, you will never regret putting your faith in me.”

Moving back to Dia before the other could attack with a response, Madara was still met with an evil glare, one of an impatient mare fed up with waiting. Deciding to cut the formalities he swung on and moved his leg to make space for his guest to mount as well.

Izumi approached staring as if only now realizing the height of the beast that stood before him. With one foot in the stirrup, he swung his other leg over with questionable grace, grabbing onto Madara for leverage getting up. While choking back laughter Madara looked back once the prince was settled behind him.

“You may want to hold onto me, I can’t promise a smooth ride~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! I have been wanting to start this story for a while and I hope this beginning was just as exciting to read~ This story will contain multiple different "arcs" so every character will at least make an appearance, although some will be more prominent than others ;) Sorry if parts seem a bit confusing right now, a lot will be explained in the third chapter. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter out in a week or so but it may take a little longer due to the holidays;;; Once again a big thank you for reading and may your holidays be bright and merry~! Oh and a big thanks to darling Remi rabbit who helped review and inspire this au and story <3


End file.
